Special Operations Sangheili (Earth-5875)
Special Operations sangheili is a rank of sangheili warriors in the Swords of Sanghelios and formerly the Covenant, being the lowest Special Operations rank, superseded by the Special Operations Commander. History Special Operations sangheili were used by the Covenant for most of its existence, including the genocidal war against humanity. Following the end of the Battle of Meridian, a team of Special Operations sangheili and a kig-yar sniper were deployed to the ruins of a city to locate forerunner. They deployed an Eye, locating an orokin Luminary underground, delivering it to the Prophet of Regret, who sent his Stewards to study it. It revealed to them the location of the Ark, and the portal which could reach it on the planet Erde-Tyrene. During the Fall of Reach, the Fleet of Valiant Prudence deployed a secret team of zealots to disable Reach's communication outpost at Visegrád. Noble Team was sent to investigate, only to be confronted by the attackers. A trio of Special Operations sangheili and a general were deployed as the final attacking groups. Numerous Special Operations sangheili were deployed at the third floor of Sword Base, but were ultimately defeated with the combined forces of David-B312 and Emile-A239. Many of them were deployed alongside mgalekgolo bond-brothers in order to stop the UNSC from sabotaging one of the Covenant's stealth pylon, which were being used to cloak Covenant troops to Viery. The ''SDV''-class heavy corvette ''Ardent Prayer'' was crewed by majority of Special Operations sangheili under command of Shipmaster Ardo 'Moretumee, and during Operation UPPERCUT, it was boarded by a team of YSS-1000 Sabres commanded by David-B312 and Jorge-052, which entered the bridge and killed all the unaware crew. In the later stages of the battle, the Covenant started glassing the planet, including Sword Base, which was reduced to rubble and floods. A Special Operations team was sent to the base alongside a general and a huragok. While they were searching through the dismantled atrium of the base, they were attacked by Noble Team, who killed them all. During the Battle of Installation 04, thirty Special Operations Sangheili were sent to invade Alpha Base, which they did by using a captured human D77-TC Pelican, Charlie 217. Upon landing, they incited chaos among the human forces to allow their Type-52 Phantoms and Type-25 Spirits to land more warriors. Most of them were killed during the breaching when the Pelican crashed, but the survivors were able to reach the base's lower levels and kill all humans they found, only to be killed by a squad of UNSC Marines. Only Zuka 'Zamamee and his unggoy lackey Yayap survived. Later on during the battle, xenomorphs were able to escape from their containment facilities and spread across Installation 04. During this chaos, many xenomorphs were able to capture the Type-25 Spirit ''Brilliant Gift'' and used to board and breach the ''DSC''-class support ship ''Infinite Succor'', unknown to the Fleet of Particular Justice. Following the loss of communication with the Succor, Fleetmaster Thel 'Vadamee sent a team of Special Operations sangheili and Special Operations unggoy, led by Special Operations Commander Rtas 'Vadumee to investigate it, assuming humans were responsible for the act. Upon the boarding, the team was quick to find out a massacre done not by the humans, but by the xenomorphs, leading to the death all the team's members but 'Vadumee. Later, xenomorphs successfully boarded the ''CCS''-class battlecruiser ''Truth and Reconciliation'', which had been near the surface of Halo. A contingent of Special Operations sangheili and unggoy were sent to destroy the xenomorphs and depart with the ship. When the surviving humans invaded the Truth and Reconciliation, the Special Operations strike team and the xenomorphs had massacred each other almost entirely. During the closing moments of the battle, a strike team of Special Operations sangheili and unggoy were at the [[UNSC Pillar of Autumn (Earth-5875)|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]] fighting against xenomorphs and Sentinels. After the end of the battle, SPARTAN-II John-117 and Auton synthetic Cortana led a group of surviving UNSC Marines on a boarding mission to the ''Ascendant Justice'', one of the ships of the Fleet of Particular Justice that remained in the fleet. As they assaulted bridge of the ship, John and Cortana fought many Special Operations sangheili, being nearly killed until Cortana was able to launch the warrior to space and kill him. When ''High Charity'' arrived in the Soell system after the Battle of Installation 04, the Hierarchs a team of Special Operations sangheili and unggoy led by Rtas 'Vadumee to help the newly appointed Arbiter, Thel 'Vadamee himself, in killing the Covenant defector Sesa 'Refumee and his heretic faction, the Light of Truth, who were left stranded at a gas mine orbiting Threshold. The battle saw the unexpected appearance of xenomorphs, but the team was successful, and 'Vadamee was able to kill 'Refumee and capture the holy Oracle 343 Guilty Spark. Many Special Operations sangheili were deployed at the Quarantine Zone at Installation 05 during the Battle of Installation 05, led by 'Vadumee. 'Vadumee and others who survived a xenomorph onslaught were able to help the Arbiter into picking the Sacred Icon the Covenant needed to begin the Great Journey. With the Great Schism that started later on, Special Operations sangheili fought against the jiralhanae who betrayed them on High Charity, Installation 05, and other Covenant territories through the galaxy. A Special Operations sangheili helped 'Vadamee battle jiralhanae warriors with two mgalekgolo, and later on many aided the Arbiter and Sergeant Avery Johnson into killing the Chieftain Tartarus. Most were killed by Tartarus' Fist of Rukt, but in the end, 'Vadamee successfully killed the jiralhanae. At the final day of the Battle of Earth, the Fleet of Retribution, led by Rtas 'Vadum, entered the city of Voi after pursuing the xenomorph-infested ship ''Indulgence of Conviction'', which had managed to break through the quarantine established by the sangheili on Installation 05 and land on the African city, which would allow the xenomorphs to spread through Earth. 'Vadum sent a contingent of Special Operations sangheili to help John-117 and the Arbiter into killing the xenomorphs, destroy the source of their infestation, find Cortana, who was seemingly present on the Conviction. Equipment Special Operations Sangheili wear black/bluish armor, which is equipped with a cloak. They use an array of different weapons, to Type-25 plasma rifles to Type-1 energy swords. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Sangheili ranks and titles (Earth-5875) Category:Covenant ranks (Earth-5875) Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Ranks of Earth-5875